Harry Potter Myspace Mayhem
by Sirius's Wife
Summary: totally random full summary inside


_Ok so this is like sooo omg friggin random, but I thought it would be cute. I may write more to it but idk im just bored. Anyway Hermione has her laptop with her and she and Harry have a myspace. Harry puts a questionaire up as a bulletin and Hermione, The Weasleys, Sirius and Remus try to answer it. Has nothing to do with the book besides the names. enjoy!_

MYSPACE QUESTIONAIRE

Grimmauld Place

Hermione Granger sat at the kitchen table at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with the Weasley Family (all except Percy and Charlie), Sirius and Remus. She was browsing through Myspace talking to her few friends she had in the muggle world. The rest was talking about irrelevant stuff happening at the Ministry.

"Hermione," Ron said looking up at her, "What are you doing?"

Hermione explained what myspace was and everything that you could do on it, the rest of the table had been secretly wondering, as well, so they listened in.

"Hey that actually sounds pretty cool." Bill said looking at her laptop.

"Does Harry have one of these Myspace things?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment. "You know I never really thought about it." She typed Harry's name in the Myspace browser. "I kind of doubt it thou-"

Her jaw dropped, there on the screen was Harry's profile! And the picture of him shocked her. You could see his eyes clear as day! He actually looked pretty sexy.

"Omg! He does!" she turned on her built in projector (AN; i know crazze, but come on its just for fun!) so that everyone could see it.

They all exclaimed at his adorable display picture. Ginny's jaw dropped and she couldnt take her eyes off of it. Thats when Hermione noticed his display name; HarryNarcotic. "Im going to have to ask him what is up with his display name."

"HarryNarcotic?" Sirius turned it over in her head, "I like it." He nodded his head.

"Oh that is a lovely picture of Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, beaming at the gorgeous picture of Harry. Ginny still had her eyes glued to it, she nodded slightly.

Hermione clicked the picture. He profile was set to private. "Oh! He's online! We can talk to him!" she clicked the 'add to friends' link, and laughed. "Wow, you have to know his last name to add him, does anyone know what his last name is?" She asked sarcastically.

"Wasnt it Hoober?" Fred asked in mock thought.

"No more like Jocko...yea yea! Harry Jocko." George added. Everyone at the table sicknered.

"Yay! He accepted, and sent me a message!"

Message:

From; HarryNarcotic

OMG HERMIONE!! i didnt know you had a myspace!! how you doing?

(end message)

Hermione clicked reply. "I didnt know you had one either! Im doing great how about you?" she said as she typed and click send.

"This is great! Why didnt we think about this before!" Bill said, "This way we dont have to sit here and wait for his 'ok' letters."

Everyone nodded.

"Well we didnt know about it until a few minutes ago." Remus said smiling.

Hermione clicked on his profile. The background was flashing black and white then the song came on. She didnt know what it was and Harry had the player hidden, but it was loud and definitely screamo rock. Fred and George started doing a series of headbangs to the music. Sirius and Ron laughed and joined in. Hermione muted it, causing the twins, Ron and Sirius to groan.

His profile wasnt really nothing to look at, the only thing on it was his display picture and his about me and an extremely long list of bands he liked. Hermione read through his about me. "His 'about me' doesnt make no sense, listen, 'Harry's the name, 14 is the age. Music is sex, Love is dead, Talk...stuff..." most of the table laughed at Harry's use of profanity, "get hit. I want you in my pocket. Llamas will rule the world..." everyone was laughing at Harry's random 'about me' section. Sirius shook his head chuckling. "My music is rock, alternative, techno, screamo, metal. Im not perfect, no one is. I dont care what you think about me. Labels are for items not people."

"AMEN!" Remus said and the rest nodded.

"These are my best friends, mess with them and ill friggin kill you; Ron Weasley-"

"Whoop dat me!" Ron yelled.

"Hermione Granger...thats me! Snuffles (he knows),"

"Whoop dat me!" Sirius copied Ron, making the twins chuckle.

"The Weasleys, Remus, Josh Norton..whos that?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"The rest of them I have never heard of." Hermione said, "Lets see if he messaged me back." She went back to her home page. New message.

Message

From; HarryPopcorn

as good as it gets lol  
bored is all  
im fixing to post a bulletin  
check it out and see how many you get right!

(end message

"He changed his display name." Hermione laughed at the new display name with the rest of them. "Ok im asking him why the HarryNarcotic and now the HarryPopcorn. And im kind of scared to ask what he means by 'how many I get right'" She clicked reply.

"Well thats good, I bet you are bored. And what is up with HarryNarcotic and HarryPopcorn (roflol) and ok Ill see how many i can get right, whatever that means."

She sent the message, "This is cool I wish I wouldve known Harry had a myspace sooner. You know I bet he sneaks on it."

Sirius looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I bet he sneaks on the computer when no one is home."

Sirius didnt exactly know what that meant but he didnt like the idea of Harry having to sneak to do anything. He just wanted for Harry to be there with him more than ever now.

Hermione went to her mail. He had messaged back.

Message

From; HarryPopcorn

o lol i just thought that HarryNarcotic sounded cool and HarryPopcorn is just cuz me tessa josh and nick are using carnival names. tessa is cotton candy, josh is pizza and nick is icecream, hey hey! HermioneHotDog!! lol ok well i have to get off b4 uncle walrus gets home ill ttyl!

(end message)

"Yep he had to sneak." Bill said shaking his head.

"Ok Harry ttyl." Hermione typed and sent it. "Ok now lets see this bulletin he posted." She found the bulletin.

Subject; you think you know me??

Body: (a picture of a survey labeled Friend Test; How much do you know your friend HarryPopcorn)

"Ok its a test to see how much we know about him." she clicked on the picture.

"Wow we can probably get them all right." Ron said.

The page went to the survey. "Ok question one, what color is my eyes? Blue, Brown, Green, or Grey."

"Green." The entire room said as Hermione clicked the answer. "Question two, What is my middle name-"

"James." Sirius and Remus said before she could read the choices.

"Question three, What is my favorite band. OOO I have no idea."

"Band as in Rock Band?" Bill asked while the rest looked deep in thought. Hermione nodded, "Yea the choices are, and I think they are all muggle bands, Bullet for my Valentine, The Rasmus, Tokio Hotel or Metro Station." Hermione thought for a minute, "I havent even heard of those before."

"Im just goin to say Bullet for my Valentine, just because the name is cool." Bill said thoughtfully. Hermione clicked it. "Question four, What high school did I go to? I never asked him. The choices are, Stonewell High, Innes Academy, Smeltings or Brutus's Secure Center for Incurable Criminal Boys."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the last choice. "It better not have been that last one." Sirius said dangerously.

"Im going to say Stonewell." Hermione clicked a. "Question five, Who is my favorite colors? silver and green, blue and silver, yellow and white or maroon and gold?"

"Maroon and gold." everyone said, "anyone else notice that those were Hogwarts house colors?" Remus said chuckling.

"Yea, question six, What year would i have graduated if i hadnt 'droped out'? He's got droped out in quotations." Hermione laughed. Everyone else looked at her oddly, "He couldnt have graduated cuz he went to Hogwarts." She explained, the rest chuckled getting the quotations. "2000, 2001, 2002 or 20003. Well I would have graduated in 2002 and he is one year younger than me, but since he went to high school that would have made him in the same grade as me so 2002." She clicked the answer. "Question seven, What is my girlfriends name? OOOO" Everyone did wolf calls and laughed while Sirius looked wide eyed, "He has a girlfriend? Why didnt he tell me this?!"

"He knew you would tease him probably." Remus chuckled.

Ginny was crushed. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, "Dont feel bad Sirius, we didnt know either, he goes through girls like the seasons." Ron said.

Sirius looked even more amazed.

"Ok ok, the choices are; Your mom-" Bill snorted and the rest busted out laughing. Hermione shook her head, "Chasity, Megan or Tessa. Well he mentioned Tessa in his last message so.."

"Yea probably Tessa." Ron said nodding his head.

"Question eight, What is my hobby? Photography, Writing, Drawing or dating your mom, Harry!" everyone chuckled. "I didnt even know he had a hobby, let alone these."

"Well he hates taking pictures, so I dont think its Photography...actually thats the only one that made since so why not." Fred said.

"Photography it is." Hermione said, "Question nine, What do I say when I hear some one complain? Boo Hoo, Roll my eyes, whaa my-HARRY!"

Everyone was stuck in the middle of laughing and looking amazed and uncomfortable, the choice said whaa my vagina hurts.

"I pick that one!" George said jumping up and down pointing.

"Whatever!" Hermione picked it. "Question ten, What is my "school" mascot? Bird, Snake, Lion or Badger."

"Lion."

Hermione clicked it and hit submit. "Ok we got eight out of ten right. The ones we got wrong is...his favorite band is the rasmus not Bullet for my Valentine and he would have graduated in 2001-how is that possible! Im older than him, he would have graduated after me or same time as me!"

"Well we know a little bit about his muggle life." Remus said. "This myspace thing is pretty nifty."

Everyone agreed, and ate dinner.


End file.
